Two faces of a coin
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: this is a story of two cid fans, one is the supporter of romantic tracks and the other is against the romantic tracks in cid, you can call it a satire on the abrupt stoppage of dareya track, Dareya based , a totally different concept...for further details peep inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Hello everyone...

I am here with my new fic , totally a different concept, it will be a story cum satire on the abrupt stoppage of dareya track.

Confused? Let me elaborate it. There will be a story of two cid fans...one who wants romantic tracks in cid and the other who don't want such type of tracks in cid. Both are die-hard fans of cid...one who is against romantic tracks is closely associated with the show, and the other who is supporter of romantic tracks is just an ordinary fan..they will fight..and hate each other in starting ...but slowly they will fall in love with each other...

The 2nd interesting point is that...this is a dareya story...means daya and shreya will represent those two cid fans...daya will represent that fan who is against romantic tracks and shreya will represent that fan who is supporter of romantic tracks.

Now when daya and shreya are going to represent two cid fans in this story, I have replaced the character of inspector daya with my oc inspector Shiva and character of inspector shreya with my 2nd oc inspector meera. Rest of the cid characters, like insp abhijeet, acp pradyuman, dr salunkhe, dr tarika...etc will be as themselves.

Through daya and shreya I will try to express the views and thoughts of both side of the fans, and will try to analyze this issue, this story will be written by me, but you all will indirectly and may be unknowingly participate and help in making of the story, mujhe bhi nahi pata ki kiske thoughts aur comments ko lekar main kahani bana du! ab jabki main khud romantic tracks ko support karti hu, to meri is story me main jeet bhi supporters ki hi dikhaungi...

So this was all the introduction about the concept, I will post the first chapter of the story seeing your response, so everybody is welcome here to share their views, I want both type of fans with different choices, to share their views here...because it will be totally your thoughts and views on the basis of which the story will be framed...and I request to all of you to please maintain a friendly environment here...fight, argue, talk...express your ideas but in an acceptable manner.

.

.

.

 **Geet**

Who is feeling a little nervous and impatiently waiting for your responses...


	2. Chapter ONE

this update consists of 2 parts, first part contains the replies for the reviews I received in previous chapter, and the second part contains the first chapter of the story...

 **part-I Replies to reviews**

Ok guys, to sabse pehle FF pe present sabhi "Gadho" ko meri taraf se hellooo...

no no no..dont mind, ye main nahi bol rahi hu, balki ye kehna hai mere ek 'genius' guest reviwer ka, previous chapter me mujhe ek review mila, jisme is guest ne mujhse kaha ki, "tum sabhi purvi-shreya fans gadhe ho"...and so far as I know , most people on FF whether writers or readers, belong to shreya-purvi fans, so us guest reviewer ke hisab se, hum sab gadhe hi huye na, that's why I said that...

and then that guest addressed shreya as auntie... it clearly shows how immature he/she is...so baby I would like to say that apni pyari shreya 'auntie' ki bate baad me karna pehle mummy ko bolo tumhara diaper change kare, bahut badboo aa rahi hai... aapki pyari shreya 'auntie' ko aapke jaise gande bachhe bilkul pasand nahi hain...hey, have you seen the advertisement of "mammy poco pants", so please use it, seriously...bahut badboo aa rahi hai...

 **samaira** dear I totally agree with you as you said that "being someone else's fan is ok, but to hurt others felings is not a modest act" lekin chodo itni choti si baat un logo ko kya samajh aayegi jinhe apna naam tak likhna nahi aata.

dear aur tumne ye bhi dekha ki, usne kiska fan banne ko suggest kiya , mujhe to naam sunkar hi hasi aa gayi, you know usko padh ke mujhe aisa laga , jaise koi keh raha ho ki, "shahrukh-salman ko chhodkar chunky pandey ke fan ban jao...hahahaha!

another guest review was like "go to hell with your ideas" ...to main us guest ko batana chahungi, ki main 'Hell' mein hi rahti hu...us hell me jaha bade bade devils aur monsters rahte hain...and I am their BOSS, wo meri puja karte hain...so you better not mess with me...stay away, stay safe...

and some people informed me that I am stupid, mad...etc etc...

to main un sab ko bata du, aap logo ko mujhe batane ki jarurat nahi hai...mujhe pata hai..Yes, I am stupid, mad...mera screw dheela hai...batana hai to mujhe ye batao ki us insan ko kya kahenge jo na sirf ek stupid insan ki post padhta hai balki uspe apna keemti time nikalke review bhi karta hai..

and dear **shanaya** tumhe mujhpe itni meharbani karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai..tumhe mental hospital call karne ki jarurat nahi hai, main mental hospital me hi hu, wahi se type kar rahi hu aur wahi se post kar rahi hu...but I'd like to suggest you to avoid reading my fics or posts on FF...nahi to pata hai mere bagal wala ward khali hai, kahi aisa na ho ki tumhe pakad ke waha rakhna pade...free ki advice hai, leni hai to lo warna mera kya ja raha hai, main to hu hi pagal...

aur dusri baat you suggested me to leave the topic and come with any other new topic, to apne dono kaan kholo aur meri baat suno, ye decide karne ka hak sirf aur sirf mujhe hai, ki main kya likhungi, aur kispe likungi...same is with you, you are free to decide tumhe kya padhna hai, aur kya nahi padhna hai...itna to dimag hoga na tumhare paas, jo cheej nahi pasand ..stay away with that na...ya to phir shayad tumhare parents ne yahi sikhaya hoga ki dusro ke mamle me taang kaise adaate hain...

 **liza** dear ek baat batana, jab daya sir tumhare ghar aaye the tumhe ye batane ki wo us track ke sath comfortable nahi hain, to tumne unhe kya offer kiya tha, tea or coffee...wo car se aaye the ya wahi CID wali quails lekar, akele aaye the ya koi aur bhi tha sath me...anyway lot of questions...just leave it...but han agli baar jab wo tumhe aisi koi secret info dene aaye ...to unse kehna ki wo sabke samne aakar official statements diya kare...is tarah se sirf kuch fans ke kaan me jakar na bola kare...ok!

aur rahi baat unki respect karni ki to...to sabse badi disrespect to unki tum hi log kar rahe ho, unke talent par shak karke, that being an actor...he is uncomfortable in doing acting...he is comfortable in only one genre of acting..acting ke kisi dusre form me wo uncomfortable feel karte hain...jaha tak main janti hu, ek actor ke liye different types ke roles karna, acting ke different forms me kaam karna hi uske liye sabse bada satisfaction hota hai...challanges accept karna actors ko pasand hota hai...but ho sakta hai...daya sir thode anoke insane hain...who is comfortable in only breaking the doors...playing piano in the criminals mouth...cid is considered as a kid show...ab pata nahi ek kid show me unhe aisa kya karne ko bola ja raha tha...jisse wo uncomfortable ho gaye...aur agar aise koi scenes the bhi to I think aise cases me female actor jyada uncomfortable hoti hai...whatever!

aur doosri baat...jo log bolte hain ki...daya sir is track se uncomfortable feel karte the...isliye ye track stop kiya gaya...guys...do you all know that daya sir himself has written the script of the episode "Murder in matheran" in which there was a very sensible dareya scene in it...ok chalo main maan leti hu ki baad me kisi aur ne us script me dareya scenes dale honge...to kya daya sir us waqt itne powerful nahi the ki wo mana kar de ki main ye scene nahi karunga...2 saal tak wo track successfully chala...phir achanak daya sir ko realizw hua ki wo to is track se uncomfortable feel kar rahe hain...aur phir achanak wo itne powerful ho gaye ki unhone show ke director ko bola ki mujhe ye pasand nahi, band karo is track ko..aur director unse dar gaya..aur track ko jaise taise band kar diya...so illogical...kuch to dimag wali baat karo yaar...koi bhi actor ho wo itna powerful nahi hota ki director uske ek baar kehne par apne show ka ek successful track khatam kar dega...everybody is aware of dareya popularity...

dusri baat jab kisi cheej ke peeche 2 kahaniya sunayi jati hain to, to unme se sirf ek hi sach hoti hai...hum sabne tv pe apni aankho se B. sir ko ye kehte huye suna tha ki day sir ki love story isliye successful nahi hoti kyunki is se unki popularity ya fan following kam ho jayegi ( what a nonsense...but whatever...) so it is true..that it is the reason...and definitely the 2nd reason daya sir ke uncomfortable hone ka apne aap galat sabit ho jata hai...it was all just a "Rumour" ...nothing else...

aur maine aisa kab kaha ki mere ye story likhne se dareya wapas aa jayenge...stories likhne se agar dareya wapas aate to FF is flooding with dareya stories...you said that you also like dareya...pata nahi kyun mujhe aisa laga ki jaise kisi ne tumhe gunpoint pe rakh ke ye line likhwayi ho...anyway If you are really dareya fan...then nice to meet you!

 **liza** one more thing you said that...nobody will pay attention to my fic...dear...ye kya bol rahi ho tum...tumne khud kaha ki..tum generally review nahi karti lekin meri post ne tumhe "force" kiya review karne ko...agar ye story kisi ko review karne ke liye force kar sakti hai to tum ye kaise keh sakti ho ki koi ise attention nahi dega...whatever but I'd really like to appreciate your behaviour, you were really humble, tumhe pata hai ki apni baat kisi ke samne kaise rakhi jati hai...wo alag baat hai ki main tumse agree nahi karti...but thanks for your humble response...

 **DuoLove.M, dareya's lover aka charvi, topaj007, blair.64, nia757, muskaan, shreya, jebagomes1, Anaya, bhumi98** thank you all for your positive response...but only this much dareya fans are around there, dareya fans ki sabse badi problem yahi hai ki jaha pe aapke support ki sabse jyada jarurat hoti hai aap log usi time sleeping mode me chale jate ho...

I received a lot of positive reviews, but guys I am sorry, aap logo se jyada thanks main bashers ko bolna chahungi...because positive reviews just encouraged me, but the negative reviews almost provoked me to continue my this project...main na aisi hi hu, jo nahi karne ko bola jata hai na , wahi karti hu main...so it were the bashers because of them...I decided ki ab to main is fic ko har haal me likhungi **... stop me if you guys can!**

mujhe reviews ki kabhi koi parwah nahi rahi hai, main yaha apni marji se aayi hu aur jaungi bhi apni marji se, lekin agar ye bashers aise hi mere har fic pe review karte rahe na to, I promise main yaha se kabhi nahi jaungi...I love you all so much! Really! Wo kya hai na...maine humesha sirf apni tareef suni hai...thak gayi thi itni sari tareefe sun ke, now I am seriously enjoying my bashing...infact mujhe bashing jyada pasand hai...because they make me laugh like anything...maine kisi se pucha nahi tha ki continue karu ya nahi...maine sirf bataya tha ki mere paas ek naya concept hai, aur main uspe likhne ja rahi hu...kyunki mujhe achhi tarah se pata hai ki mujhe kya karna hai, aur wo mujhe kisi se puchne ki koi jarurat nahi hai...

guys I know ye part thoda jyada hi lamba ho gaya but kya karu...jawab dena jaroori tha... now moving to the next part...which contains tha first chapter of this story... I know that...bashers are more eager to read it than the supporters...so here we go...

 **part-II CHAPTER 1**

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **july 2014**_

 _a beautiful girl is standing at a bus-stand, she is impatiently waiting for the bus...she is checking the time again and again..._

 **girl:** oh God! Ye bus kab aayegi...mujhe ghar jana hai...main aur intejar nahi kar sakti...

 _meanwhile the bus arrived, people rushed hurriedly to get in pushing each other, that girl also tried to get in...but at the same time...a boy came and he also tried to get in, and their heads crashed with each other..._

 **girl** : ouch! Kya kar rahe ho, 2 minute ruk nahi sakte!

 **Boy** : (smile) sorry! Well...ladies first..

 _and he showed her the way to get in through his hand..._

 **Girl:** huhh! I don't believe in ladies first concept...waise to mujhe thodi jaldi hai, but I think pehle tum aaye ho, to pehle tum hi bus me chadhoge...

 **Conductor:** oh, hello...pehle aap...pehle aap ke chakkar me bus nikal jayegi...phir khade rehna bus-stand pe hath hilate huye...

 _The boy gave him a look and get inside the bus...the girl also followed him..the bus was overcrowded...there was only one seat left unoccupied...they both looked at the seat..._

 **Boy** : is seat tak pehle main pahunch hu...ab tumhe seat offer karunga to phir tum bologi ki ..you don't believe in ladies first concept...phir bhi main nahi chahta ki mere samne ek ladki khadi hokar travel kare...tum baith sakti ho...

 **Girl:** no thanks! Main khade hokar travel kar sakti hu...

 _Boy nodded his head in no...and took the seat...that girl was standing holding the support...in one hand she was carrying some files and she was checking the time again and again...meanwhile the bus took a turn and that girl could not manage herself and one of her file dropped down from her hand...That boy picked it up.._

 **Boy** : miss Shreya Deekshit...aapki file..

 **Shreya** : what the...tumhe mera naam kaise pata...

 **Boy** : is file se...

 **Girl:** tumhe kisne kaha uthane ko..main khud utha sakti hu...

 **Boy** : malum hai malum hai, agar pehle pata hota ki ye tumhari file hai..to main choota bhi nahi...but tumhare alawa yaha aur kisi ke hath me file nahi hai, aur tumhi mere sabse kareeb khadi ho , isliye mujhe laga ki ye tumhari file hogi, waise tumhe to kisi ne thanks bolna sikhaya nahi hoga...

 _meanwhime the passenger next to that boy, got up ...now the seat was empty...that girl immediately took that seat because she was really tired ..._

 **Shreya:** thanks!..

 **Boy:** you are welcome...by the way...I am daya...

 _Shreya gave him a fake smile and started looking outside...suddenly her cellphone beeped...she received the call..._

 **Shreya:** ha...maa...han main bus main hu...aapki awaj theek se nahi aa rahi hai...main aapse ghar pahunch ke baat karti hu...han han...interview achha gaya...ok main rakhti hu...bye!

 **daya** : to tum interview dekar aa rahi ho...

 **Shreya:** han...

 _and she again concentrated looking outside the bus..._

 **daya** : by the way...I think tum CID bahut dekhti ho, right?

 _Shreya looked at him shockingly..._

 **Shreya:** ha, par tumhe kaise pata?

 **daya:** hahaha, tum ladkiyan bhi na...actually jab tumne apna call receive kiya to I just noticed your wallpaper...tumne SHIVA aur MEERA ki photo lagayi hui hai na..

 _(here shiva and meera are denoting daya and shreya , so don't be confuse)_

 _Shreya was so excited now..._

 **Shreya:** ha, iska matlab tum bhi CID dekhte ho, main na shiva aur meera ki bahut badi fan hu...I just love this couple so much...infact, main sirf unhi ke liye CID dekhti hu...they are soooo cute...

 **daya (** _smirked)_ : huhh! Seriously, tum sirf inke liye CID dekhti ho, I mean baki ke characters...acp pradyuman, inspector abhijeet...dr. salunkhe...etc..sab faltu hain...

 **shreya:** maine aisa kab kaha...mujhe baki ke characters bhi bahut pasand hain, but shiva and meera are my most favourite...

 **daya:** you know what...cid is a crime show...its all about trio...aur tum jaise fans hote hain jo , ye nonsense romantic tracks ki wajah se cid dekhte hain...I cant believe it...

 **shreya** : excuse me! Tum mujhe galat samajh rahe ho...agar shiva aur meera mujhe itne pasand hain ki mujhe unke aage dusre characters nahi dikhte to main kya karu..wo hain hi itne adorable...aur main akeli nahi hu ok...this couple has a huge fan following...

 **daya:** ok, fine...tumne kal ka episode dekha?

 **Shreya:** aaj mera enterview tha..main isme busy thi, isliye maine kal ka episode miss kar diya...but maine promo me dekha tha ki kal koi ladka meera ko dekhne aaya tha, shadi ke liye, pata nahi..kal ke episode me kya hua hoga, mera sara dhyan wahi laga hua tha...jaise taise to maine interview diya...ghar jate hi mujhe wo episode dekhna hai, mujhse to intejar hi nahi ho raha..I just hope ki ab to shiva meera se apne dil ki baat bol de...

 **Daya:** hahaha...you know what...kal ke episode me kya hua...

 **Shreya** : kya hua?

 **Daya** : meera ne us ladke ko ..matlab siddharth ko shadi ke liye han bol diya...aur shiva bhi is baat se khush hai...I think meera is quitting CID..achha hai...I am so happy...main to chahta hu ki wo jald se jald mere shiva ki life se door chali jaye...so finally this track is going to end...

 **Shreya** : aisa nahi ho sakta, meera is not quitting cid...aur tum bas dekhte rehna, wo ek din jaroor ek honge..huhh!

 _and she angrily got down from the bus..._

 **daya:** are are listen...

 **shreya** : tum mujhe follow kyun kar rahe ho?

 **Daya:** I am not at all interested in following a crazy fan of shiva and meera like you...main to apne gahr ja raha hu...mera flat yahi hai...

 **Shreya** : mera flat bhi yahi hai...

 **Daya** ...1 minute...wait...wait ..wait..dad ne mujhe bataya tha humare bagal wale flat me kal koi deekshit family shift hui hai, ...shreya deekshit...oh God! Iska matlab...tum mere bagal wale flat me...

 **Shreya** : ji han...aur agar tumhe shiva ur meera ke fans se itni hi allergy hai na to flat chod do aur kahi aur shift ho jao...kyunki ab to tumhe roj mujhe jhelna hi padega...

 **Daya** : oh no...

 _And they both gave each other an angry look...parted their way and moved to their flats..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** so here ends the first chapter of this story... how was it to see daya and shreya themselves arguing upon dareya track indirectly...whatever... the debate over this issue has been started...share your views...and wait for the next chapter...I know that unintentionally I have written the most controversial fic of FF...prabably...so I will not stretch it much...it will have 4-5 chapters maximum...

To ab aage kya hoga...2 cid fans..jinki pasand ekdum alag hai...unki nafrat to shuru ho chuki hai...kya ye pyar me badalegi...kab aur kaise...janne ke liye...wait for the next chapter...

.

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	3. CHAPTER two

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Shreya opened the door to pick up the newspaper, at the same time daya also came out...they both looked at each other ..._

 **Shreya:** lo ban gaya din, subah subah isi ki shakal dekhni thi...

 **Daya:** he bhagwan! Aaj pata nahi khana bhi milega ya nahi...

 **Shreya** : tumne kuch kaha?

 **Daya:** kuch kaha bhi ho to tumhe kya, meri marji main kuch bhi kahu...

 **Shreya** : maine suna, tumne mere bare me kuch kaha..

 **Daya:** jab sun hi liya to puch kyun rahi ho, by the way, tumhe to achhi tarah se pata hai...main tumhare bare me wahi sochta hu, jo tum mere bare me sochti ho.. ( _and he gave a wicked smile to her_ )

 **Shreya** ( _gritting her teeth_ ) : whatever...huh!

 _and she closed the door with a thud...this was their daily routeen...they used to just fight and fight over illogical things whenever they faced each other, since the day they met...they never talked to each other with good words...but their families have developed a good relation, shreya was completely fine with his family members, but it was only daya who was the reason of headache for shreya...same was with daya...he was well mingled with her family members...but whenever he saw shreya, he used to make different types of faces...actually there were no reasons to fight..ever, but they were so possessive about their favourite characters that they have just set their mindset as the opposite person is just their enemy, and he/she only deserves to be hated , they can never be friend..._

 **FRIDAY ...10:00 pm**

 **Shreya** : shiny..shiny.. ( _shreya's younger sister_ )...

 **Shiny:** kya hua di?

 **Shreya:** tune remote chipa diya na, jaldi bata kaha rakha hai..10 baj gaye hain, agar mera episode miss hua na to tu bahut pitegi mujhse...ye episode bahut important hai...

 **Shiny:** di maine nahi chipaya hai remote..aur aisa bhi kya important episode hai, aap to aise keh rahi ho jaise ki aaj shiva , meera ko sach me propose kar dega...

 **Shreya** : tu apna gyan apne paas rakh, mujhe remote de..tu mujhe itna tang kyun karti hai..

 **Shiny:** kyunki mujhe aapko tang karne me bada maja aata hai...ok...ye lo aapka remote..

 _As she got the remote she tuned sony tv ...she watched the whole episode...and she was pulling her hair after watching that episode..._

 **Shreya** _(to herself_ ) : ye ho kya raha hai...abhijeet sir shiva ko meera se baat kyun nahi karne de rahe...aur siddharth ke bare me bhi jhooth bola...huh!

 _She logged in to her facebook account ...to see what's going on in the group.._ _ **"Shiva and Meera, the most adorable and sensible pair of cid"...**_

 _People were upset with the act of abhijeet...they were really angry with this, because they were thinking that abhijeet will set everything right in the life of his best buddy, his brother, it was obvious that abhijeet can not see his brother like friend in pain..but what they saw were totally unexpected...abhijeet who knew very well that shiva loves meera , and he is not able to tell her his feelings, why abhijeet did not do anything to help him...the discussion continued ...shiva came to know about siddharth, shiva and abhijeet faught over the letter, abhijeet never explained why he did not give that letter to meera...abhijeet applied for his transfer...then there came acp sir who said that, "koi kahi nahi ja raha, koi transfer nahi hoga" he cancelled his transfer application, but did not bother to know what was the reason behind this, why abhijeet and shiva were upset with each other...is it possible? Acp pradyuman who considers shiva and abhijeet as his own sons...who is working with them since last 17 years, their relation is something more than just a colleague...but no...the director and producer never thought about this, almost every teammate was aware about feelings of shiva and meera for each other...but acp pradyuman was not able to see all that...fans were waiting for a sensible episode but it was getting worse...they stretch all this drama for so many episodes, finally they telecasted the episode "Shiva bana dulhan" ( daya bana dulhan) ...this episode had a high voltage drama...seeing shiva in that getup was just like a torture for his fans...the main culprit kidnapped meera..and chalanged shiva to save her...even that man was aware about their relation...as he was saying, "le ja apni cid wali dulhan ko"...finally in last scene all fans got a treat to see meera saying sorry to shiva and then she moved with siddharth...and shiva said, "ye kahani to khatam ho gayi abhijeet"...it made the fans to believe that now this track is ended...fans who were against this track became happy...but no...the directors of cid can not see any of the fans happy...they did not finish that story..._

 _Shreya was very much hurt with all this...but what can a fan do...she returned home from her college...she as she moved to her flat...there was a little puppy sitting in corridor, shreya did not notice it, and she accidently pressed its tail with her feet ...the puppy got very aggressive and he started barking loudly over her...shreya got scared and she started running...the puppy also started chasing her...shreya was hell scared now she was running very fast...and the puppy was following her...shreya ran downstairs...but accidently she dashed with someone, the person held her strongly in his arms, they both fell down...and rolled on the floor...shreya was on bottom , ahe has closed her eyes...when see felt that she is safe she slowly opened her eyes..and found daya on top of her..._

 **Shreya:** tum!

 _And she pushed daya and got up..._

 **Shreya** : how dare you to touch me han?

 **Daya** : shut up! Tum khud mujhse takrai ho aakar samjhi...

 _Shreya noticed that puppy was licking daya's hand ..._

 **Shreya:** oh...to ye baat hai...ye tumhara kutta hai na...

 **Daya** : oh hello..ye kutta nahi ...puppy hai...bobby naam hai iska tameej se naam lo ok...

 **Shreya:** whatever...tumne jaanboojhkar ise mere peeche choda tha na...tumhe pata hai ye kitna khatarnaak hai...kitni buri tarah se mere peeche pada hua tha...agar main seedhiyon se neeche gir jaati to kya hota han...?

 **Daya:** giri to nahi na tum...aur bachaya kisne han...maine na, aur tum ulta mujhpe hi iljaam laga rahi ho...dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara...aur waise bhi ye nanhi se jaan tum jaisi khatarnaak ladki ka bhala kya bigad sakta hai..

 **Shreya:** tumhe to main baad me dekh lungi...

 _and shreya turned to leave...but stopped when she heard daya talking.._

 **Daya** : are bobby...tumne kal ka episode dekha...bechari meera..shiva ne khud kaha ki ye kahani khatam ho gayi hai...tch.. ...ab kya hog unke crazy fans ka..ab wo kaise cid dekgenge...

 **Shreya:** shiva aur meera ki kahani khatam nahi hui hai ok...tum apna muh band rakho...

 **Daya:** tumhari problem kya hai...humesha ladne ko tuli rehti ho...main to bobby se baat kar raha hu...tumse to kuch kaha bhi nahi maine...

 **Shreya** : tum jyada smart banne ki koshish mat karo ok...main achhi tarah se janti hu, tum indirectly mujhe suna rahe the...kya tumhara ye kutta tv dekhta hai...

 **Daya:** dekho pehli baat to tum ise kutta mat bolo ok...

 **Shreya:** to ise nahi to kya tumhe bolu...huhh! and she left...she was extremely angry with him...

 _Shreya was again on facebook, where a discussion was going on ...that if this track is ended..._

 **Shreya** _commented:_ no it is not ended..I am sure abhi kahani baki hai...aur abhi tak to hume ye bhi pata nahi chala ki wo letter kaha hai...

 _After some seconds shreya noticed a comment from daya_..

 **Daya:** us letter ko to bhool hi jao...aur ye kahani ab khatam ho gayi hai, ye baat tum log jitni jaldi maan lo utna hi achha hoga...

 **Shreya:** tum yaha bhi aa gaye, tum yaha kya kar rahe ho ye shiva aur meera ke fans ka group hai...leave the group...

 **Daya:** han main bhi to shiva aur meera ka fan hu, but I like them individually, not like a couple...

 **Shreya:** mujhe samajh me nahi aata ki tum shiva ke itne bade fan ho, aur tumhe pata hai ki he likes meera, aur phir bhi chahte ho ki meera uski life se door chali jaye, tumhe to khush hona chahiye...phir problem kya hai?

 **Daya:** problem ye hai ki cid ek crime show hai, aur main ise ek daily soap bante huye nahi dekh sakta...shiva ur meera ki shadi...phir abhijeet aur tarika ki shadi...phir unke bacche..phir band kar do ye investigation beauro aur saas bahu khelo right?

 **Shreya:** mujhe bhi pata hai ki cid ek crime show hai, aur hum sirf 2 minute ke scenes chahte hain, humne kab kaha ki unki shadi aur bachhe dikhao...kya cid officers insaan nahi hote...kya unki koi life nahi hoti...

 **Daya:** ofcorse hoti hai , main bhi chahta hu ki...shiva aur abhijeet ki life me ladkiyan ho ,lekin wo cid se na ho balki outsider ho?

 **Shreya:** what rubbish is this? Pyar to kisi se bhi ho sakta hai na...chahe wo aapka colleague ho ya phir koi outsider, aur us insaan se pyar hone ke chances jyada hain, jiske sath aap jyada rehte ho, aapka colleague...agar shiva ko meera se aur abhijeet ko tarika se pyar ho gaya to tum kahoge ki ye galat hai jao jakar kisi bahar wali ladki se pyar karo...

 **Daya** : bilkul, kyunki is se unka dhyan bhatakta hai...wo ache se kaam nahi kar sakte...

 **Shreya:** tumhara dimag kharab hai, tumse aisa kisne kaha ki apne colleague se shadi karne par aap theek se kaam nahi kar sakte, humare bollywood ko dekh lo, there are lot of couples ...jinhe sath kaam karte karte hi pyar hua, unhone shadi ki..and now they are successfully managing their personal and professional life...main examples nahi dungi...wo tumhe khud pata hai...

But main tumhe example deti hu, khud cid ka...do you know daksh and niyati ( manav gohil and shweta kvatra) are real life couple...tumhare hisab se to phir ek actor ko dusre actor se shadi karni hi nahi chahiye...

Actually fireworks production can not manage this...its a challange for them..sare ke sare characters ki life ko tragedy se bhar diya hai...acp pradyuman ki koi family nahi hai, ek beta tha to use FW ne khud acp ke hatho hi marwa diya...dr salunkhe ki girlfriend? Waah...kya baat hai..freddy always talks about his wife but we have only seen her shadow...shiva ko anath bana diya, abhijeet ki family ko bhi kuch na kuch karke khatam kar diya...main ye nahi keh rahi ki puri team ki personal life dikhao..but at least trio ki life par focus karna to banta hai na...specially when the show has completed 17 years...its something more than a show now...to kya fans deserve nahi karte ki wo show me kuch changes dekhe..show is still in the same position...none of them got married and none of them ever got promotion..

 **Daya:** oh my god! Itna lamba lecture suna diya,...its too long...iski summary do na please...

 **Shreya** : just go to hell...

 _Shreya logged out and went and drank a glass full of water to suppress her anger..._

 _Just then shiny came there..._

 **Shiny** : di main daya ke ghar ja rahi hu...thodi der me aati hu...

 **Shreya:** what? Tu uske ghar kya karne ja rahi hai..

 **Shiny** : wo mujhe kuch problems hain..bas wahi clear karne ja rahi hu.

 **Shreya** : tu kahi nahi jayegi...kya problem hai mujhe bata...main dekhti hu...

 **Shiny** : are di tum kaise bataogi...mujhe philosophy me problem hai...aapka to science background hai na...main janti hu aapki us se banti nahi, lekin please mujhe to jane do...mom aap samjhao na di ko please

 **Shreya's mom** : jane do shreya, daya bahut achha ladka hai...wo ise ache se padha dega...

 **Shreya** : ha theek hai ja...waise bhi "philosophy" bhala us se achhi aur kaun padha sakta hai...din raat apni philosophy hi to jhadta rehta hai...

.

.

.

 **A/N:** sorry for late update, and I know it is short chapter but I could write only this much...I tried my best to frame a story as well as to point out the issues in dareya track...hope it was not boring...I typed it in a hurry...sorry for spelling mistakes..

And thank you all for supporting my idea, for supporting dareya...this could not have been possible without all of you...

 **Shreya- ofcourse dear you can call me di...thanks for your support...**

 **Ravu161- thanks for your support dear..**

 **Shree- thanks a lot dear, keep supporting...**

 **Topaj007- thanks for your suggestion, I was also thinking to keep it short...**

 **Swagata di- you are always with me, ( but aapne thanks bolne se mana kiya hai, isliye nahi bolungi)**

 **Ishitha- thank you so much dear...**

 **Rekha menon- thans a lot dear...**

 **Deepa: thank you for your support dear...**

 **Alvira sadaf- thanks a lot dear...**

 **Ruhan yasik- thank a lot..**

 **And very special thanks to RK Sweety, KAVINSANJANA, rajvigirl, dareyafan, disani, samaira, jasdeep, jebagomes1, blair.64, duolove.M, aash vin...and all the lovely guest reviewers...you guys are just awesome..your reviews almost doubled my confidence...keep supporting...love you all...**

I will try to update next part soon, and probably daya and shreya's friendship will be started in the next chapter...to know how, wait for the next update..

Waiting for your reviews...feel free to share your views...I would like to include your views in this story.. stay tuned...

.

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	4. Chapter three

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Shreya:** shiny ….shiny…ye kya hai?

 **Shiny** : oho ab kya ho gaya di…?

 **Shreya** : tumne daya ko FB pe add kiya hua hai…

 **Shiny:** han, to isme itna hairan hone ki kya baat hai….he is my friend…humara padosi bhi hai…aur kitni baar usne meri help ki hai…studies me…maine khud request bheji thi use..aap us se itna chidhti kyun ho...wo bahut achha hai…agar aapki choice us se nahi milti to isme uski kya galti hai…

 **Shreya:** waah…ab tu bhi philoshophy jhadne lagi han…go to hell…huhh..

 **Shiny:** achha suno…aapko pata hai aapko us se dosti kar leni chahiye…aapko bahut fayada hoga…

 **Shreya** : kya fayda hoga us se dosti karke , jara main bhi to janu!

 **Shiny:** are di , aapko pata hai…wo kitni baar cid ke sets pe ja chuka hai…aur puri team se mil chukka hai…kal to usne apni aur shiva ki photo bhi upload ki thi…agar aap us se dosti kar logi na to wo aapko bhi unse milwa dega..hai na fayde wali baat…

 **Shreya:** mujhe kisi se nahi milna….

 _Shreya again concentrated in FB …again there was a discussion going on…they all were talking about the previous "Nari-Shakti" episode, in which they showed glimpses of meera and siddharth engagement, and gave a hint that siddharth may be a murderer…the fans were happy as well as confused…someone said that, now siddharth is a murderer, so this engagement will be cancelled and may be in this episode shiva propose meera…and something like that…but others were saying that…no there is something fishy…it can not be so easy…"kuch to gadbad hai"…they all were dying to watch the next episode…shreya skipped her dinner, she said she will take dinner at 11…when the episode will end up….and when the episode ended shreya's hunger also died…she was unable to believe what she just saw from her own eyes…siddharth and meera exchanged the rings and shiva was standing there…claping for them…shreya was unable to understand why abhijeet is observing daya again and again…he very well knows what shiva is going through…still he did not do anything , he was just observing him…did he want to know whether shiva is crying or not…oh God, offcourse his buddy was crying…every piece of his broken heart was crying…but these tears were not visible in his eyes, because he is a hardcore cid cop…he knows very well how to hide his pain and tears….._

 _Next day as shreya logged in her FB account she got a friend request from daya…shiny was also there…_

 **Shreya** : iski itni himmat…mujhe friend request bheji…

 **Shiny:** dekha , ise kehte hain bade dilwala…di aap humesha us se ladti rehti ho, phir bhi wo aapki taraf dosti ka hath badha raha hai…I know meri shreya di ka dil bhi itna chota nahi hai…aapko uski request accept kar leni chahiye…

 **Shreya:** ( _in anger_ ) offcourse, why not..meri dosti humesha yaad rakhega…

 _shreya accepted his request…Immediately she got a message from daya…._

 **Daya:** wow…it is totally unexpected…itni jaldi meri request accept kar logi…socha nahi tha maine…

 **Shreya** : wahi to main janan chahti hu ki aakhir socha kya tha tumne…jitna main tumhe janti hu..jaroor daal me kuch kala hai…mujhse dosti karne ka tumhara ye irada mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha…

 **Daya:** are are tum kuch jyada hi sochti ho, actually wo kya hai na ki, mujhe laga ki kal ka episode dekhne ke baad tum bahut ro rahi hogi na…tumne kya socha tha aur kya ho gaya…to mujhe laga ki tumhe ek friend ki jarurat hai…ab padosi bhi hu tumhara…ab nahi kaam aaunga to kab kaam aaunga…bas isliye…

 **Shreya:** _(smirked_ ) achha…meri chodo, tum to bahut khush lag rahe ho…tumne jaisa socha tha sab bilkul waisa hi hua na…but ek baat mujhe samajh me nahi aa rahi…jaha tak mujhe pata hai….in yesterday's episode your so called favourite shive was on the verge of tears….he was not happy, he lost his love…but you are saying that you are happy…how can you be happy….what kind of fan you guys are…? You are happy seeing shiva in tears?

 **Daya** : no problem..kuch dino me sab theek ho jayega…shiva us ladki ko bhool jayega…tum tension kyun leti ho?

 **Shreya** : why you guys want shiva to forget that girl…why don't you want shiva to be happy with his love?

 **Daya:** kyunki cid ek crime show hai…shiva ka kaam hai, criminals ko pakadna…na ki kisi ladki ke aage peeche ghumna…

 _Shreya was very much disturbed and daya was just adding fuel in the fire…she disconnected the conversation….3 months passed after the most heartbreaking episode "meera ki sagai" (shreya ki sagai) ….fans were waiting to know the story of shiva and meera further…but the story was ended…yes it was ended…leaving so many questions unanswered forever…shiva never asked abhijeet the reason for not giving his later to meeraa…and abhijeet never bothered to tell him the reason ….they showed a girl saying to siddharth that, " tum aisa nahi kar sakte, tum mujhe chodkar shreya se shadi nahi kar sakte"…and siddharth revealed his new face….replying her that, "mujhe koi fark nahi padta, tum jiyo ya maro…main shreya se shadi jaroor karunga" this showed that he is not a good guy….leave it, ….the most heart pinching question is that what message the director of cid wants to give through the show…that meera who is a self-dependent strong and modern girl…is marrying someone against her will because her father is not able to return the money which he borrowed from siddharth's father…wow…cid …the show which always supports women empowerment..is showing such type of story, in which a girl is forced to marry to someone whome she does'nt love…is'nt it like , if you don't have money to return, then you can give your daughter to that man from you borrowed the money….what if it is covered with the name of marriage…is'nt it a crime…?_

 _Shreya was returning from college…when she came across with a group of wicked boys…they started teasing her…_

 **Boy 1** : oho madam…paidal ja rahi hain, aaj rickshaw nahi mila kya…

 **Boy 2** : are koi baat nahi, hum hain na…chaliye hum chod dete hain…

 _Shreya found herself surrounded with 4-5 boys who were on bikes…._

 **Shreya:** dekho, apni had me raho ok…tum jaiso ko sabak sikhana mujhe achhe se aata hai…

 **Boy 3:** yaar…aaj to sabak seekh kar hi jayenge hum…

 **Boy 4:** han bilkul..

 _They were teasing shreya and blocked her way…shreya was scared now…as it was a silent narrow path…nobody was there to help her….just then they heard a voice…_

 **Voice** : kya problem hai?

 _Everybody turned towards that voice…shreya was relieved to see daya there…though he was not her friend but still she knows that he is here to help her…_

 **Boy 5** : oh bhai…tu apna kaam kar na jake..yaha taang adane ki koi jarurat nahi hai…

 **Daya:** apna hi kaam kar rah hu..ye meri padosi hai..aur meri dost bhi… _he looked at shreya stressing on_ "dost"… _shreya also looked at him_ …chalo shreya main tumhe ghar chod deta hu…

 **Shreya** (pov): kuch bhi ho jaye , main iski help kabhi nahi lungi…

 **Daya** (angrily): tumhe sunai nahi diya…bike pe baitho...

 _shreya looked at him…and then looked at those boys..and silently went and sat on daya's bike…daya started bike and drove away….they reached home…shreya got down…_

 **Daya:** tumhe itni si bhi akal hai ya nahi han, us raste se aane ki kya jarurat thi..wo bhi akele aur paidal chalke…

 **Shreya:** main kisi bhi raste se aaun…tumhe kya?

 **Daya** : achha..agar aaj main sahi time pe waha nahi pahunchta to kya hota uska koi andaja bhi hai tumhe…apne aapko tum inspector meera samajhti ho, jo akele 5-5 lafango se lad logi han…

 **Shreya:** main apne aapko kuch bhi samjhu tumhe is se kya?

 **Daya:** mujhe is se kya…dost ho tum meri…facebook wali hi sahi…yaar…tum itni senti kyun ho….main tumhara dushman nahi hu…

 **Shreya:** par tum baate to dushmano jaisi hi karte ho na…

 **Daya** : are yaar… shiny hai na..tumhari khud ki behan…jaha tak main janta hu…wo bhi shiva-meera ki itni deewani nahi hai…isliye tum us se bhi ladti ho…lekin kuch der baad tum dono ladai bhoolkar wapas behan ban jate ho na…to main kyun nahi…jab mujhse ladti ho to…us ladai ko bhool kyun nahi jati…use itna dil se kyun lagati ho…tumne to mujhe apna jani-dushman hi bana liya hai…agar kisi ne tumhare hath me bandook thama di na to tum to mujhe dekhte hi uda dogi…itni nafrat kyun karti ho mujhse…

 **Shreya:** kyunki tum humesha meri feelings ka majak udate ho….main pagal hu…senti hu…jo ek fictional character ke liye kisi se lad baithti hu…lekin main tumhe klaise samjhaun …wo meri life ka ek hissa ban chuke hain…meera ke har dard ko apna samajh ke mehssos kiya hai maine…pyar usne khoya aur dard mujhe hua…jab se ye sab shuru hua hai na…har weekend aansu bahaye hain maine…aur ye sab hua tumhari wahjah se…tumhari wajah se khatam hui hai unki kahani…

 **Daya** : what, meri wajah se…tumhe kya lagta hai…ek do baar main unke set pe jake unse mila hu to…maine bola ki unki kahani khatam karo…to unhone aisa mere kehne pe kiya…agar aisa hota na to abhijeet aur tarika ki kahani bhi khatam ho gayi hoti…par hui nahi na…wo abhi bhi chal rahi hai na…

 **Shreya** : kya pata…kal ko wo bhi khatam ho jaye…par tum mujhe jo bhi samjho, lekin shiva aur meera ke liye mera jo pyar hai…use tum kabhi nahi samajh sakte…tum kabhi kisi se pyar kar hi nahi sakte…kyunki pyar karne ke liye apna dimag ghar pe rakhna padta hai…pyar me philosophy nahi dekhi jati…pyar me sharte nahi rakhi jati…pyar me duniya ke bare me nahi socha jata…pyar me hone par ek hardcore cid cop ek teenager ki tarah behave kar sakta hai…lekin main ye sab tumhe kyun bol rahi hu…tumhe to ye lecture lag raha hoga na…

 _And she turned to go…daya was stunned …he was standing there completely speechless…he was just staring shreya who was going…and suddenly she stopped and turned…_

 **Shreya:** aur han…aaj tumne jo bhi ehsaan kiya na mujhpe..uske liye thanks! Aur dosti aur pyar ka matlab janne ki koshish tum mat karna, ye tumhare bas ki baat nahi hai, tum facebook wali dosti ko samjhate ho yahi bahut badi baat hai…

 _she said and moved with fast steps…daya nodded his head in no..and he also moved from there…_

 **shreya's home**

 _shreya told about that incident to shiny…_

 **shiny** : what? Dekha maine aapse kaha tha na daya achha ladka hai…aapne to use theek se thanks bhi nahi bola hoga hai na…ulta lecture suna diya hoga…huhh..

 _listening this shreya realized her fault , she realized that she was too rude with daya…she was feeling guilty for her harsh behaviour…_

 **shreya:** (POV) oh god, main bhi na…pata nahi kya ho jata hai mujhe…daya ne to meri help ki aur main…mujhe us se sorry bolna chahiye…

 _just then shreya's mom came there…_

 **shreya's mom:** are shiny…aaj maine kheer banai hai…ye le ja jake daya ko de aa…use bahut pasand hai..us din mujhse request ki thi banana ke liye…

 **shiny:** wow…maa mujhe bhi kheer khani hai…

 **shreya's mom** : ha beta, pehle tu use de aa…main tere liye nikalti hu na…

 **shreya:** maa…lao main de aati hu…shiny ko kheer khane do…

 _both shreya's mom and shiny were shocked at this…_

 **shiny:** di …aap jaogi daya ko kheer dene…?

 **shreya:** han..kyun kya hua…maa do na…main dekar aati hu..

 _shiny smiled at her..she knew that shreya wants to apologize …_

 **shiny:** de do maa…shreya di kheer dene ja rahi hain…aap mere liye nikalo…

 _shreya took the bowl and went to daya's home…daya's mother opened the door…_

 **daya's mom:** are shreya beta tum..aao andar aao..

 _daya was shocked to see shreya there…he was just looking at her without blinking…_

 **shreya:** auntie…wo maa ne aap logo ke liye kheer bhijwayi hai…especially daya ke liye…

 **daya:** oh wow…auntie ko meri taraf se thanks bolna…

 **daya's mom** : are beta…ye daya bhi na…tum yahi ruko main bas abhi aayi…maine bhi aaj dahi-bade banaye hain…tum leti jao, shiny ko bahut pasand hain na…main abhi lati hu..ha jana mat…

 _as daya's mom went shreya turned to daya…_

 **shreya:** daya I am sorry…mujhe tumse us tarah se baat nahi karni chahiye thi…mujhe maaf kar do…

 _daya was shocked hearing a sorry from her mouth…_

 **daya:** wait wait wait…tumne abhi abhi mujhe sorry bola…dekho aisa kuch mat bolo jo mujhe digest na ho…warna main ye kheer kaise kha paunga?

 _Shreya smiled at this…_

 **Daya:** oh no…tumhe smile karna bhi aata hai?

 **Shreya:** mujhe maaf kar do...aur main koshish karungi ki aaj ke baad tumse kabhi jhagda na karu?

 **Daya:** ye kya keh rahi ho tum…mera din kaise katega…tumse lade bina…aur actually tumse ladne ke liye hi to maine tumhe apna FB friend banaya…aur tum keh rahi ho ki jhagda band…

 **Shreya:** jab jhagde ki wajah hi khatam ho gayi to jhagda karne ka kya fayda…

 _Daya did not know why but he was feeling bad for her…_

 **Daya** : tum chinata mat karo phir se start ho jayega yaar…tum kaho to main jake baat karu?

 _Shreya again smiled…_

 **Shreya:** no…tumhare kehne se na to khatam hua hai..aur na hi tumhare kehne se start hoga…koi baat nahi…main repeat telecast se kaam chala lungi…

 _Daya was silently staring at her…_

 **Shreya:** ab kya hua, kya soch rahe ho?

 **Daya:** main soch raha hu ki tumhari smile kisi se resemble karti hai…

 **Shreya:** achha! Kis se?

 **Daya:** ummm….ha Meera se…exactly…tumhari smile to bilkul meera jaisi hai..

 **Shreya:** achaa…but tumhe to meera bilkul pasand nahi hai na!

 **Daya:** nahi …aaj se meera mujhe bhi pasand hai…

 **Shreya:** acchha…aisa kya ho gaya jo achanak meera tumhe pasand aa gayi…

 **Daya:** nahi achanak nahi, bas tumhari smile dekhne ke baad…

 **Shreya:** achha! To maine dushmani khatam karke dosti karne ki baat kya boli, tum to flirt karne lage…

 **Daya:** no way…mujhe flirt karna nahi aata…sachhi…bilkul shiva ki tarah…

 **Shreya:** good…tum har cheej me shiva ko follow karte ho…but ek baat kahu…ek cheej me shiva ko bilkul follow mat karna…agar tumhe kisi se pyar ho jaye to jitni jaldi ho sake use apne dil ki baat bol dena…kya pata tumhari meera kab se tumhara intejar kar rahi ho…aur wo tumhara intejar hi karti rahe aur koi siddharth aakar use le jaye…

 _Daya was speechless now…he felt a pinch in his heart….just then his mom came back with her dahi-bada…_

 **Daya's mom:** ye lo shreya beta…agar kam pad jaye to batana daya ke hatho bhijwa dungi, maine suna tum dono ki dosti ho gayi.

 **Shreya:** ji auntie, bas ho gayi…mujhe bas thodi der se pata chala ki aapka beta actually utna bura hai nahi, jitna main use samajhti thi… achha ab maij chalti hu…bye auntie..

 **Daya:** bye!

 _Shreya did not reply just gave him a look and went from there…daya kept watching her until she disappeared from his eyesight…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** I don't have any idea maine kya likha hai…bas jo bhi man me aata gaya likhti gayi…this is second last chapter…next update will be last..I m going to wind it all up in next chapter… thank you so much everyone for your precious reviews…

 **RK Sweety, jebagomes1, dareya fann, Krishna, muskaan, KAVINSANJANA, disani, Topaj007, swagata roy, janvi di's jenny, jasdeep, deepa, rekha menon, ishitha, dharini 2896, Mahesh 15, alvira sadaf… and all the guest reviwers…**

 **Swagata -** di main to her chapter likhte huye emotional ho jati hu..but kya karu…humari emotions ko samajhane wala koi hai nahi…anyway, leejiye daya aur shreya ki friendship to ho gayi, hope you liked it…

 **Shree-** ok baba, aaj se no thanks…and dear your views are absolutely right…love you dear…*hug*

 **Pari-** offcourse dear, you can call me di.. …

I am a little busy nowadays…so next update may be late..but I will try my best to update it soon…..only one chapter is left, stay tuned…keep loving dareya..

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	5. Chapter four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _After the telecasting of the episode, "Meera ki sagai" ..the fans were really broken…but they were still hoping that this story can not be ended like this….they all were waiting for the next episode…shreya was also waiting to see how shiva and meera will now face each other….fans were waiting to see a sensible and logical twist in that story…but the show makers messed it all up, in a ridiculous way…they started showing them investigating separately…they were showed behaving like strangers…like if there was nothing between them…this made fans to go bonkers.. they were just desperate to know how the memories can be deleted…_

 _Now it was enough for the fans, they waited for almost two months…they waited for every Friday to come up with a good news..but they got nothing…_

 _Finally the fans created a page on facebook as_ _ **"We want our shiva and meera back"…**_ _..which got an amazing response within a few days…fans did everything possible to get their favourite couple back on screen…but nobody paid any attention to them…the fans visited the public profile of one of the director of the show…and kept their demand in front of him…but the answer they got was something that made the fans mad…that director said that he wants 1 crore fans to restart the track…..! was there 1 crore haters to stop the track…? The haters were negligible in comparison of the huge fan following of "shiva and meera"….fans were not able to digest that but still they preferred to respect him…!_

 _Daya and shreya have became good friends now….but they continued arguing on the same matter…_

 **Daya:** ha to shreya, kaisa chal raha hai tum logo ka #StopWatchingCID mission…?

 **Shreya** : bas chal raha hai..

 **Daya:** aur wo tumhara page "We want our shiva and meera back" uska kya hua? Maine dekha, uske likes to kafi jyada hain yaar, phir bhi wo log tumhari baar nahi sun rahe?

 **Shreya:** ab kya kare? Hum kar hi kya sakte hain…hume laga tha ki social media pe apni demand rakhna ek achha idea ho sakta hai…lekin nahi…show makers ne to prove kar diya ki , social media ekdum bakwas cheej hai..facebook, twitter, har jagah humne apni demand rakhi…but kisi ko koi parwah nahi , ab tumhi batao agar hum apni baat ko dusre tak pahuncha nahi pa rahe…apne message ko unhe convey nahi kar pa rahe hain to kya fayda hai in social sites ka?

 **Daya:** han wo to hai…

 **Shreya:** maine kabhi aisa koi tv channel ya aisa koi show nahi dekha jiske producer aur director apne viewers ko is tarah se najarandaaj karte ho! Main ye nahi keh rahi hu ki wo aakar chupchap humari demands puri kar de…lekin at least hume reply to kare, pata to chale ki humari galti kya hai…lekin nahi, itne dino se hum sirf hawa me baate kar rahe hain, jise sunne wala koi nahi hai..

 **Daya:** to ab kya karoge tum log?

 **Shreya:** jo bhi hum kar sakte hain, jo bhi humare hath me hai..!

 _They were talking standing in balcony when shiny called shreya…_

 **Shiny:** shreya di, jara idhar aana…

 **Shreya:** aa rahi hu..

 _And shreya left from there…_

 **Shreya:** kya hua, aise kyun chilla rahi hai?

 **Shiny:** di ye dekho, daya ki pic!

 _And shiny showed him daya's picture which he posted on Facebook, posing in just shiva's style.._

 **Shiny:** di handsome lag raha hia na..bilkul shiva jaisa..

 **Shreya:** chup kar! Shiva jaisa...! huhh..kaha shiva aur kaha ye…!

 **Shiny** : di dekho to …logo ne comments bhi kiye hain ki wo bilkul shiva jaisa lag raha hai…

 **Shreya:** bakwas!

 _It was evening..daya was on terrace, shreya came there with two coffee mugs…_

 **Shreya:** tum yaha kya kar rahe ho, _and gave him his coffee.._

 **Daya** : kuch nahi, aao na…bas aise hi kuch soch raha tha..

 **Shreya:** achha! Kya main jaan sakti hu ki aap kya soch rahe hain?

 **Daya:** nahi..wo sab chodo! Ye batao tumne meri pic like kyun nahi ki..shiny ne like bhi kiya…aur comment bhi kiya…that I am resembling with shiva!

 **Shreya** : bilkul nahi…

 **Daya:** aise kaise nahi..sab kehte hai ki main shiva jaisa dikhta hu…tumne kabhi dhyan se dekha nahi hoga!

 **Shreya:** achha… _and she started looking at him…like she is observing him…_

 **Daya** : kya dekh rahi ho?

 **Shreya:** ( _sipping her coffee_ ) hmm…I think…left side se thoda sa…shiva ke jaisa dikhte ho!

 **Daya:** chalo thoda sa hi sahi…it means you like me!

 _Shreya looked at him in disbelief.._

 **Shreya:** kya, main? Tumhe like karti hu? itni badi galatfehmi kab se paal li?

 **Daya:** galatfehmi kyu? Main shiva jaisa dikhta hu…and you like shiva…that means you like me too!

 **Shreya** : hahaha! What a funny logic! Huhh!

 **Daya:** ok, but I like you!

 **Shreya** : hein?

 **Daya:** ha to kya hua…isme chaukne wali kya baat hai…tumne hi to kaha tha…kabhi shiva ki tarah apni feelings ko chupana mat..ab kal hi mujhe realize hua that I like you…so bina der kiye main tumhe aaj hi bata raha hu…..

 _Shreya was shocked.._

 **Shreya** : you are impossible daya!

 **Daya:** whatever! To bolo na…that do you like me, would you like to be my Meera?

 **Shreya:** meera! Hahahaha…waise proposal bura nahi hai…par meri ek shart hai?

 **Daya:** wo kya?

 _Shreya kept her coffee mug aside and looked at daya…_

 **Shreya:** main tumhara ye proposal us din accept karungi jis din shiva aur meera ek ho jayenge…jis din meera shiva ki ho jayegi…us din main bhi tumhari meera ban jaungi..! bolo manjoor?

 **Daya:** what…reject hi karna hai to seedhe bolo na..ye shart kabhi puri nahi hogi..ok !

 **Shreya:** ab main kya karu, shart , shart hoti hai bas..!

 **Daya** : yaar this is not fair!

 **Shreya** : to main kya karu, tumhe apne proposal me meera ka naam nahi lana chahiye tha…ab jab tak wo meera shiva ki nahi ho jati…shreya bhi tumhari meera kaise ban sakti hai…

 _Daya made a sad face…and started looking other side…shreya saw him and started laughing seeing him like this…_

 **Shreya:** achha..wo sab chodo….ye batao, have you heard about cid fanfiction archive?

 **Daya:** ha..to waha kya hua?

 **Shreya:** no just asking? Do you have any idea how many writers and readers are in that fandom?

 **Daya** : its really a large nuber!..bahut sare fans hain…!

 **Shreya:** yeah! Do you visit it regularly?

 **Daya:** no kabhi kabhi..

 **Shreya:** ohhh! Tum kyun regularly visit karoge, tumahra to slogan hai "cid is a crime show" "cid is a crime show"…right? Aur waha to crime aur investigation based stories almost negligible hain…fandom is flooding with only romatic stories!

 **Daya** : han..exactly, maine bhi kuch stories padhi hain waha pe…abhijeet-tarika, aur shiva-meera ki…kitna drama hota hai waha!

 **Shreya** : hahahah…tumne sirf abhijeet-tarika aur shiva-meera ki hi stories padhi hain…! humare show me officially 2 hi couples hain, tab tum log itna pareshan rehte ho…do you have any idea that there is almost more than…10 different couples in FF..

 **Daya:** yeah I know that…ye fans bhi na…ekdum bewkoof hain…khud se jodiyan bana rakhi hain…aur aisi aisi jodiyan banai hain ki naam sunte hi hansi aa jati hai..had hoti hai yaar…

 **Shreya** : wo sab chodo…sawal ye nahi hai ki fans ne khud se kitni jodiyan ban rakhi hain…kaun kaun se couples bana rakhe hain, sawal ye hai ki fans aisa kyun karte hain?

 **Daya:** mujhe kya pata ki kyun karte hain, idiots!

 **Shreya** : kyunki wo unhe pasand karte hain..wo unhe imagine karte hain…aur insan wahi imagine karta hai jo wo sach me dekhna chahta hai…

 **Daya:** matlab?

 **Shreya:** matlab ye ki…maine dekha hai ki kai baar…kuch fans kuch imaginary couples pe stories likhte hain aur kehte hain ki…wo chahte hain ki kash ye sach ho jaye…kash real show me bhi unke favourite imaginary couples ko official couples ki tarah dikahya jaye…..aur ye isliye ki..18 saal se jo show chal raha hai na, ab uske characters logo ki zindagi ka ek hissa ban chuke hain..bahut dekh liya unhe guns chalate huye..ladte huye, marte huye, ..ab wo thoda bahut unki personal life ko bhi dekhna chahte hain..dont we love to see our favourite cops in formals..ofcourse people love it…when they show abhijeet and shiva sitting in their home sipping coffee…they love it..the duo are everything for these fans…to agar unka bhi ek pariwar ho …unki bhi ek khud ki family ho, to isme galat kay hai?

 **Daya:** dekho shreya, fans to kuch bhi dekhna chahte hain lekin iska matlab ye to nahi ki jo wo chahe wo sab dikhaya jaye!

 **Shreya:** ok…you know what…jab fans cid nahi dekh rahe hote na to bhi unke dimag me sirf cid hi chalta rehta hai…lekin thoda sa alag..yaha wo shiva ko dekhte to hain par darewaja todte huye ya…criminals ke daant todte huye nahi…wo ye sochte hain ki jab shiva duty pe nahi hota hoga to wo kaise bolta hoga..kaise sochta hoga…kya off duty wo meera se baat karta hai…wo kaise milte honge, kaisi baate karte honge, etc…aur inhi imaginations ko hum FF pe stories ke form me padhte hain..

 **Daya:** kehna kya chahti ho tum?

 **Shreya** : sirf yahi ki…koi bhi show 2 factors pe depend karta hai ki…pehla ye ki show me kya dikahana chahiye, aur dusra ye ki…log dekhna kya chahte hain…aur jaha tak mujhe lagta hai…log kya dekhna chahte hain is more important than kya dikhana chahiye…agar log abhijeet aur shiva ko married dekhna chahte hain to kya galat hai…lekin nahi..wo to cid officers hain…unki shadi kaise ho sakti hai…ek cid officer ki life mein ek ke baad ek ladkiyan aati rehti hai wo theek hai…lekin agar wo kisi se pyar kare…usse shadi karna chahe to wo galat…

 **Daya:** shreya shreya…shreya…control…in sab baato ko mujhe sunane ka koi fayda nahi hai…just chill…yaar!

 **Shreya:** coffee bhi khatam …aur meri baate bhi khatam..and thanks daya…you are a good listener, main neeche ja rahi hu…

 **Daya:** han ruko main bhi chalta hu…aur dua karta hu ki tumhare shiva aur meera ko bhagwan jaldi se mila de…!

 _Shreya laughed at this…and they both moved down…_

Finally one year was completed as the track was stopped…there was no sign of shiva and meera…and in between the actress playing meera took a break from the show due to some personal reasons…and again rumors were raised that she has left the show…it was just like a mini heart attack for those fans who was still expecting that one day shiva and meera will be together…fans were waiting meera to comeback…but there was no sign of meera… shreya was very disappointed she left watching the show…

 **Note:** _ab tak jo bhi likha ..wo FW ke karname the…ab main wo likhne ja rahi hu…jo fans dekhna chahte hain..jo main dekhna chahti hu…if you like it then ok…and if anybody doesn't like it then simply I don't care!_

 _Shreya was not watching cid since meera was not there… one evening when she was standing in her balcony…emersed in her thoughts…someone tapped on her shoulder..shreya turned.._

 **Shreya** : daya tum? Kya hua?

 **Daya:** pucho kya nahi hua…tum yaha aise khadi ho…tumhe andaja bhi hai…main kya news lekar aaya hu?

 **Shreya** : kaisi news?

 **Daya** : yaar, you know what, kal ke episode me kya hua?

 **Shreya:** nahi maine to dekhna hi chod diya, waise kya hua?

 **Daya:** sunogi to pagal ho jaogi…

 **Shreya:** ab bolo bhi kya hua hai..

 **Daya:** yesterday meera was there…and you know it was an special episode of shiva and meera...everything is cleared now..meera is going to break her engagement with siddharth…and very soon your shiva and meera will be together!

 **Shreya** : what a joke, jao yaha se..

 **Daya:** are main majak nahi kar raha hu…tum facebook pe check karo..waha to hungama macha hua hai…fans to pagal huye ja rahe hain…

 **Shreya** : ok…dekhti hu…

 _Shreya checked her facebook account…it was flooding with pics of shiva and meera…everybody was talking about yesterday's episode…shreya was stunned…_

 **Shreya** : I cant believe it…pinch me…please..

 **Daya:** ok! _and he pinched her.._

 **Shreya:** oh my god…oh my god…daya ye sach hai…its not a dream…they are back!...lekin ye sab hua kaise?

 **Daya:** mujhe kya pata, khud jakar dekh lo!

 _And she literally ran from there…_

 **Daya:** ek minute shreya, mere proposal ka kya, tumhe tumhari shart yaad hai na?

 **Shreya:** kaun sa proposal, kaun si shart?

 **Daya:** achha, abhi batata hu..ruko!

 **Shreya:** daya mujhe disturb mat karo…main kal ka episode dekhne ja rahi hu..

 **Daya:** ha to ruko main bhi aata hu na, sath me dekhenge!

 **Shreya:** are you sure, tum bhi dekhoge?

 **Daya:** bilkul dekhuga…

 _And they both moved from there to watch their dream coming out true!_

 **After 2 years…CID has completed 20 years now…**

 **Friday 10:00 pm..**

 _Shreya, daya and shiny..were watching cid together…_

 **Scene:**

 _Shiva, abhijeet, and some other cops were on crime spot…shiva was interrogating with some people…_

 **Shiva:** hmm…to sabse pehle tumne dekhi laash han?

 **Person** : ji sir..

 **Shiva** : meera..

 **Meera:** yes sir!

 **Shiva** : pure room ko achhi tarah se check karo..aur jitne log yaha maujood hain na…sabke fingerprints le lo..

 **Meera:** ok sir!

 **One person to abhijeet** : sir main ghar jaun….meri bivi mera intejar kar rahi hogi..

 **Abhijeet:** bilkul nahi, jab tak humari puchtachh khatam nahi ho jati..koi kahi nahi jayega…

 **Person:** sir lekin meri bivi bachhe mera intejar kar rahe honge…

 **Abhijeet:** are ye kya bivi bachhe laga rakha hai…sirf tumhare hi bivi bachhe hain kya, humare bhi bivi bachhe hain…lekin hume bhi to apni duty karni hai na…

 **Person:** sir aapke bhi bivi bachhe hain?

 **Shiva:** kyun cid wale insaan nahi hote…humare bivi bachhe kyun nahi ho sakte?

 **Person:** sir meri wife to mujhe bahut pareshan karti hai…office me thoda sa late ho jaun to phone kar karke puchne lagti hai…kab aaoge, kab aaoge? Aapki bivi aapko pareshan nahi karti?

 **Shiva** : pareshan kyun karegi…agar main kahu ki wo bhi mere sath hi cid me hi kaam karti hai, meri help karti hai to?

 **Person** : aapki bivi bhi cid me kaam karti hai..

 **Shiva:** kyun nahi kar sakti?

 _And he looked at meera who was busy in collecting the fingerprints from the spot…_

.

.

.

 **~~~~~The End~~~~~**

.

 **A/N:** so here the story ends! Thank you all for reading, supporting and appreciating me….

Waiting for your precious reviews…

And now the story has ended…so I'd like you all to please rate it on the scale of 10…

.

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


End file.
